


Saturday in the Park with Jacob

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [117]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Playgrounds, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been promising him this trip for over two weeks now, but circumstances kept getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday in the Park with Jacob

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 July 2016  
> Word Count: 518  
> Prompt: 1. A stranger won't leave you alone  
> Summary: I've been promising him this trip for over two weeks now, but circumstances kept getting in the way.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series, nebulously set very close to the events in episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first. Yes, I _did_ make a reference to _Sunday in the Park with George_ in the title of this story. I honestly couldn't help myself. That said, I enjoy writing domestic stuff for the Shay family. And because this is the _Damien_ universe, there's got to be something creepy happening, right? LOL! And I'm not verifying anything, but you could interpret the old woman talking to Jacob as Abaddon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You ready for some time at the park, Jake?"

Jacob glances up and smiles. "I've been waiting all week for this, Daddy!"

I can tell my own smile mirrors his, and I reach out to scoop him up and spin him around. "Then we should probably hurry up and get to the park before all the fun is used up for today, right?"

"Daddy!" He giggles loudly as he clings to me. "You can't use up all the fun! Fun's forever!"

"Is that so?" I ask him, grabbing the backpack cooler Patrick stocked up for us, then head out to the car. 

It takes just a moment to get Jacob settled in his booster seat, and then we're on our way. I've been promising him this trip for over two weeks now, but circumstances kept getting in the way. Mostly this crazy rain that's been coming in waves, always on the weekend when we both have free time.

"Daddy? Do you think I can do the big slide today?"

"I don't know, buddy. Do you think you're ready for it?"

He nods enthusiastically, then pauses. "Well, it's okay if the big slide is too busy, right? We can do other stuff, too."

Chuckling, I recognize his stall tactic for what it is, but let it ride. There's no need to make him feel more nervous than he probably already is about the slide. Somehow we get lucky enough to find a good parking spot. Jacob unclips himself from the booster seat when I shut off the engine, then grabs the backpack cooler.

"You sure you can handle the cooler, Jacob? It's kind of heavy. Papa made sure we had a lot of food."

"But we can still have corndogs and ice cream cones, right, Daddy?" he asks as we start making our way toward the playground equipment. He still willingly holds my hand, which makes me happy. "You promised."

"You bet! How about I take the cooler and go get our special treats while you hit the swings? They're right by the food truck, remember?"

"Okay!"

He barely lets me get close to the food truck line before he's off for the swings. I keep checking on him as I wait in line, cursing just how popular this particular location is. I finally get the promised snacks, then head over to the swings. That's when I see Jacob sitting still on his swing, talking to an old woman. He's smiling up at her but, just before I can get close enough to call out to him, he waves to the woman before she walks away.

"Jacob, buddy, who was that lady?"

"She just wanted to say hi, Daddy," he replies as he starts to swing again.

I try to find the woman, wanting to talk to her, but she's nowhere to be found. It's almost like she's disappeared. But that's not possible. It's just getting more crowded here in the park, that's all. We'll definitely have another discussion about not talking to strangers, but he's safe for now, so I don't want to ruin our fun so quickly.


End file.
